


Wisdom and The Wirewolf

by Nyreena26



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Good versus Evil, Parody, Transformation, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: Long ago a prince who tries to stop an evil force trying to take over his kingdom is trapped by being cursed by being turned into a fearsome wirewolf,  with the only way to break it is with the love of a pure hearted woman who sees beauty from within. Years pass and with no luck finding the one who is meant to break the spell he starts to believe that he will never be free. That was, until a cyborg that is first to see him as more than just a wirewolf just might be the one to finally break the curse and return him to the prince he used to be.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince who tries to defend his kingdom from an energy vampire ends up getting cursed and turned into a wirewolf and the only way to break it is to gain the love of a pure hearted woman who sees the beauty from within.

     Long, long ago on the planet Canis Lunis there lived a prince in a beautiful palace that was surrounded by a very large and beautiful garden which was filled with beautiful blooms known as lunar roses that would glow whenever the planet's green moon was in the night sky. The prince was a kind man who ruled with a fair sense of justice but he had cynical side to him and he had a hard time keeping it check, especially around people that he had a dark foreboding about. One evening as a storm was passing through a mysteriously hooded robot had come to the castle to seek shelter from it and being shown in the prince came out to greet him and the moment he saw him he instantly got a bad feeling about him. When the robot approached he bowed in respect and said, "Your Highness, I humbly ask that I stay for the night here in your palace at least until the storm passes and I can be on my way. I hope that you can understand that being a robot such as myself the rain might make me rust before I can reach my destination and I certainly cannot have that."

     Trying his best to keep his sarcasm from sneaking out the prince agreed, "Of course. My home is always open to those who need a place to stay in times such as these. Whatever you need to get yourself recovered before you continue your journey will be provided."

     Beckoning one of his robot guards over he ordered, "Sentry One, please escort our guest to his room and see to it that he has what he needs to rest. Once the storm has passed we'll let you know and help send you on your way with what you need to make the rest of your journey comfortably."

     Saluting the prince the guard agreed, "Right away, your Highness," and began leading the way while the other robot watched with a suave grin and bowing again he replied, "Thank you, your Highness. You are a most gracious host and I thank you for providing for my...well being," then followed the guard as his grin turned to a malice and evil one as he and the guard walked out of the room. Watching from behind the prince got a suspicious look in his eyes and knew then that his guest couldn't be trusted and needed to figure out a plan to expose him and get him out of his home before anyone was hurt. Thinking of what to do he got an idea and followed behind, going another way so that he wouldn't be seen and be able to spy on the guest from a safe distance.

     While they made their way to the room the mysterious robot stealthily looked around, seeming to survey the architecture and everyone that passed by them. Especially all the robots that had passed by, making him lowly chuckle at what he had planned for them. Of course he had to...take care of his escort before he had a chance to follow out his carefully laid plans for everyone that resided in the palace. Turning down another corridor the guard walked a few feet further and stopped in front of the door, telling the guest, "Here you are, sir. Should you acquire anything else to make yourself comfortable let anyone know and it will be provided to you. Will there be anything else you might need for now?"

     "Yes, as a matter of fact.....there is," the guest replied, his malice grin opening wide and revealing a pair of fangs that slid out from underneath his upper lip. "I'm a bit.....famished and you are just what I need to begin my first course."

     Flinging his arms out to his side he flexed his claw-like fingers then cried out a monstrous screech and attacked the guard, pushing him into the room with a satisfied laugh under his voice. Having arrived in his hiding spot just as the two arrived at the room the prince watched as his guard spoke to the guest then watched in shock as he heard what the guest said in return and attacked his guard. Knowing then that he was right all along he stepped into the corridor and going to a panel in the wall he sounded the alarm and called out, "Guards, the guest has attacked Sentry One and is now considered a major threat. All available hands are needed to stop him before it's too late!"

     Motioning for a few guards that were already there to follow him the prince ran to the room and stepping inside he gasped in absolute shock as he watched the guest feeding off of the energy of his guard leaving him powerless on the floor. Watching as he was releasing his fangs from his victim the prince cried out, "How dare you do this when I gave you my hospitality and home to stay in! I knew immediately from the start that you weren't who you seem and this just proved that you're nothing but pure evil! And anything that's pure evil has no place being in my palace! Surrender yourself now and we will be merciful in your punishment!"

     Leaning up as he listened to the prince's demand the guest lightly chuckled and replied, "How right you are, your Highness," then turning and ripping off his hood to reveal himself as an energy vampire he grinned maniacally and finished, "I am pure evil and it's my plan to bring evil to this land and rule it in my power and glory and only leave you as a memory of you could have been!"

     "Sorry but that's not going to happen!," the prince countered, pulling out his blaster and firing at the vampire prompting the guards to do the same.

     Quickly evading the shots the vampire activated his red holographic wings and flew over their heads, heading out of the room and letting out another vicious and ear-splitting cry. Everyone ducking as he flew over the prince quickly turned back and pushed his way out of the room, saying to the guards at the same time, "Come on, we've got to catch him! We can't let him get to anymore robots and attack them as well!"

     Following his command the guards followed right afterwards, being joined by more as they continued to chase the vampire throughout the palace. Hoping to slow them down some the vampire used his energy blasts to destroy statues and other objects lining the halls but he wasn't expecting his pursuers to be able to keep up with them as they reached the glass atrium, which showed that the storm had passed and the planet's green moon was high in the sky turning everything a shade of green from its glow. Flying in and turning around to face the prince and his platoon the vampire called out, "Give it up, you foolish prince! There's no chance for you to stop me when I can control your entire platoon and have them turn against you!"

     Using another version of his energy blast he hit several of the guards and taking control of their mechanical minds then having them turn on their fellow guards and fighting against them. Watching in horror the prince finally lost his temper and he called out, "If you think that this is how you're going to stop me then you've got another thing coming. Defense systems, activate!"

     Hearing the vocal command several lasers descended from their hiding spots and quickly began firing, taking out several of the controlled guards before the prince commanded, "Defense system, lock onto the vampire and fire!," and following the command the lasers quickly locked onto the vampire and fired before he had chance to react. The shots hitting him squarely in the back the vampire cried out in pain and hurtled to the ground, crashing and sliding a few feet towards the prince. Slowing to a stop he continued to shake in pain and losing his concentration the guards he took over were released and everyone surrounded the vampire to capture him. Stepping forward the prince said, "Now, will you stop this foolishness and surrender or will you have to be dismantled to prove to you that I'm serious about you not being here?"

     Letting out a slow seething gasp of pain the vampire growled, "Then perhaps I should show you who is truly the foolish one around here," then lurched himself at the prince tackling him to the ground and starting to fight with him.

     Not expecting the vampire to do that the prince tried to get out of the way but was too late and felt the weight of the vampire against him as they went to the ground and started to struggle with him. Quickly gathering his strength the prince pushed the vampire off of him flipping him over at the same time and sending him back towards the entrance of the atrium. Getting to his feet the prince watched as the vampire righted himself and turning to face him he let out an aggravated screech then took off at an incredible speed and slammed into the prince, sliding him back a few feet as well. The two pushing against each other the prince told the vampire, "No matter what you do I will never back down and I will never quit. It's the reason why everyone calls me the Wolf of Canis Lunis!"

     "Then let's see how you handle truly being the Wolf of Canis Lunis then, shall we?," the vampire snarled back. Gripping the upper left sleeve of the prince's jacket he ripped the cloth down to the skin then bared his fangs and sank them into the prince's arm, grimacing at having to taste the blood of an organic being.

      Crying out in pain the prince managed to punch the vampire away and release his arm at the same time, sending another sting a pain through the wound and gripped it to make it go away. Glaring at the vampire as it rubbed the spot on its face he asked, "Sweet mother of Venus what in the world did you do that for?" At that moment he felt something strange inside of him that quickly covered his entire body and feeling it get worse he asked, "Wha-what's going on? What did you do to me?"

     A corner of his mouth pulling into an evil smirk the vampire rose up into the air and flaring his wings he replied, "I simply placed a curse on you, that's all. A curse that's about change you from the inside out!" Then letting out a wicked laugh of satisfaction he flew higher and revealed the view of the moon sitting perfectly in the atrium's ceiling.

     Looking up at it the prince suddenly felt several wires pop out of the wound on his arm and quickly started to convulse in pain as the transformation took hold, at first transforming his left arm into a clawed metal paw then the rest of his body into the form of a monstrous looking wirewolf. Once the transformation was complete the prince was horrified to see what he looked like and seeing this the vampire chortled and said, "Now you truly are the Wolf of Canis Lunis. And the only way to break this curse is for you to gain the love of a young woman who has a pure heart and sees the beauty of others from within themselves. But, of course, what woman would be able to see the man within the beast when they're running away and screaming in absolute terror?"

     Absolutely shocked and horrified by that the wirewolf fell to his knees and let out a howl of absolute anguish as the vampire cried out a laugh of triumph and flew up and out of the ceiling making his escape. As he did the palace took on a look of being old, worn, and about ready to fall apart at any moment.  
  
     Seeing that he was left alone besides the guards watching him the wirewolf slowly stood to his feet and muttered in a new, mechanical tone of voice, "I swear that you will pay for what you've done to me, you evil bucket of bolts. Fine then, if I'm to find the love needed to break the spell then so be it, and once I do I'll hunt you down and make you regret everything that you've done. I can certainly promise you that!"

     Ordering his guards to resume their duties and to attend the broken ones to be fixed he stalked off to his quarters to rest and recover from his ordeal as well as try to figure out how to find the young woman would be able to break the spell. Years had passed from that night and during that time the wirewolf had fallen into state of utter despair from having absolutely no luck finding the right young woman that had the power to break the curse he was under. After spending so much time in that horrible form and each person that came across the palace finding him absolutely horrifying to look at he was self-assured that there was no one that would be able to see the man within the beast and set him free from his cruel imprisonment at long last so that he could get his revenge on the vampire that made him this way.


	2. Chapter 1

     Many years had passed and in a city that sat outside the forest of the what was known as the haunted castle there lived a scientist by the name of Spyro Lepton who had two daughters. One was his biological daughter named Bonnie who was a pretty young woman but prided herself only for her looks than anything else. The other was his god daughter named Minerva Sparkstar who had come to live with them for some time, needing some time away from home to recover from a terrible accident she had suffered in. Several months before she was helping a scientist back home and before anyone could realize what had happened an explosion occurred and she was caught up in it, severely burning her and damaging her left arm and right leg to the point of having to be amputated. Once she was found she was rushed into surgery and the prognosis from that was very grim. In order to save her life she had to be augmented into a cyborg with a new arm, a new leg, optics to replace her onset blindness, a new head of hair to replace the ebony locks she once had, and replacing the damaged muscles in her throat including her voice box. Working as hard as they could the doctors and scientists collaborating with each other managed to save her life in the nick of time but her life would never be the same from that moment on. Spending several months afterwards going through rigorous physical therapy to get used to operating her new body and limbs she felt like she needed a break and figured that a nice, long visit to her godfather and sister would do the trick to help her get over things. Everyone else agreeing to that the plans were made and she was soon on her way to Canis Lunis where she was greeted with open arms and settled in quite comfortably. As for her looks the doctors and scientists were able to recapture the natural beauty that she once held and her transformation into a cyborg had honed her humility and helped her even more to see the inner beauty in others. Even her kind and caring nature made her inner beauty shine even more and she was soon well-liked by many of the citizens of the city.

     Including the notable Warp Darkmatter who had been attracted to Bonnie, quickly falling for her for her looks, and wanted to marry her but the moment he met Minerva for the first time he was instantly in love with her. Going over that evening to woo and charm her he wasn't expecting her to see right through his ruse with her intellect and was instantly shot down. Feeling absolutely embarrassed by that Warp vowed that he would everything in his power to win her over and he did just that, using every technique he had learned to try and charm his way into her good graces but got shot down every single time. From the first time meeting him Minerva could tell that he was a vain man that prided himself on his charming looks and 'sweet' words that he used to sway women into falling for him and she knew that there was no way that she could fall in love with a man like that. She wanted to fall in love with a man that the whit and charm of a true gentleman and would treat her for who she was and not what she looked like on the outside. No matter how much Warp tried to get her to see that he was the man of her dreams she kept turning him down, telling him that he would never have a chance with her in a hundred years or in a hundred galaxies. One day when Warp had finally crossed the line and got on the last strand of her nerve she called him out on it in public and told him to leave her alone and to never bother her again unless he wanted to be arrested for invading her privacy and disturbing the peace. Completely embarrassed by that Warp made a new vow saying that no matter what he would have Minerva as his wife no matter what, even if he had to do it underhandedly to get her.

     After that thing went back to normal for the little family, though Bonnie was absolutely peeved at Minerva for embarrassing Warp the way she did and thought that she took things way too far and jealous that Warp had fallen in love with Minerva instead of proposing to her like she had wanted him to do. Through that Minerva had caught on to how Bonnie was feeling and she told her that there was nothing to be mad about and since she didn't love Warp Bonnie could talk to him and get him back so that the both of them could be happy. However Bonnie didn't feel the same way and started to make plans to make Minerva leave so that Warp wouldn't be distracted and would only have eyes for her. A short time later it was a relatively normal day and Spyro had received a call from a colleague of his on the other side of the forest in another city saying that his help was needed consulting on a project to fix a few issues. Agreeing to go over and offer his assistance he called Bonnie and Minerva into his lab and said, "Girls, I'll be leaving shortly to go help a colleague of mine on a project he's working on. I'm going to be gone a couple of days so I need you two to take care of each other until I get back, alright?"

     The two nodding in agreement they helped him get ready to go, gathering his necessary equipment and such and loading his car. Once it was ready to go Spyro climbed in and just as he was about to say goodbye he got a quick thought and asked the two, "Is there anything you two want me to bring back from my trip by any chance since I'll be out that way?"

     Quickly getting excited by that Bonnie answered, "Oh bring me back a few new outfits, daddy. I want something totally brand new to catch Warp's eye and make him fall in love with me again. Please, daddy?"

     "Hah, hah, of course Bon-Bon. Anything to make you feel happy." Then looking at Minerva Spyro asked, "And what would you like Minerva?"

     Giving him a gentle smile Minerva replied, "All I want is for you to come back safe and sound knowing that you came home with a success underneath your belt."

     "Oh surely there must be something else besides that you must want," Spyro said, though thankful that she was being thoughtful about his safety and wanted him to return unharmed.

     Knowing that he wasn't wrong about that Minerva thought for a few moments when she looked to the little garden she had started while she had been there and remembering something she had heard about she realized what she had wanted. Looking back at him she said, "Well, if you can manage it, I would like to have a lunar rose that I've heard so much about. I've been wanting to plant one in the garden I started and if you can get one that will truly make me happy."

     Nodding in agreement Spyro replied, "Of course. I think that will be a lovely addition to your little garden. Now I must be off. Please be good, stay out of trouble, and take good care of each other. Goodbye, girls!"

     Starting his car and taking off the girls waved goodbye and watched him drive away, Bonnie thinking of the new clothes she was going to get and Minerva praying to her ancestors in the stars that no harm would come to him and that he would return safe and sound.

     A couple of days later the project was back on track and going better than ever thanks to Spyro's guidance and advice about it. After bidding his colleague farewell he went to several boutiques where he found several amazing outfits that he was sure that Bonnie would absolutely love. But on the other hand he had absolutely no luck in finding a single lunar rose to bring back for Minerva. Going to every florist in town not a single one in stock for him to buy since they were hard to find around anywhere besides the forest and no one would dare go into it, fearing the legend of the haunted palace and the supposed beast that hid inside. Feeling dejected that he wasn't able to get Minerva's present Spyro could only hope that the one of the florists back home would have at least one that he could buy and give it to her so that she could be happy. Packing his car up he got in and began making the long journey home through the forest, somewhat keeping an eye out just in case by some strange miracle one happened to appear out of nowhere. But that's was when everything was about to change for him, for his daughters, and one who had been suffering the most of all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro stumbles upon the abandoned castle where he spends the night and discovers who lives there after making an unknown mistake.

     While Spyro was driving along through the forest up above a thunderstorm was slowly brewing, sending out low rumbles of thunder signaling its impending arrival, and before too long it finally broke sending down the torrents of rain that it had been holding onto that entire time. As it continued to rain harder and harder Spyro hardly noticed as he was deeply lost in his thoughts, wondering what he could do to find a lunar rose to bring back for Minerva since he couldn't find out back in the other town. And since he was too busy being lost in his thoughts he had no idea that he had taken several wrong turns and had gotten himself completely lost. Managing to notice an unfamiliar tree as he was passing by it he pulled himself out of his thoughts and slowed down a bit, looking around to see where he was and finally realized that was indeed very, very lost without a clue as to where he was. Growling under his breath and smacking the steering wheel he muttered, "Ohh, craters I can't believe that this is happened. Now I'll be late getting back home and I'll probably have to pull over for the night. But who knows what kind of criminal might be lurking around here who might mug me while I'm trying to sleep."  
  
     Looking around through the heavy rainfall he then wondered aloud, "Perhaps there might be a cabin or something around here that I can stay in and be much safer at least until the storm breaks and I can just drive the rest of the way home and sleep then."  
  
     Continuing to drive forward he tried looking for any signs that there was a house or a shack somewhere up ahead with someone living inside that could give him shelter at least until the rain had stopped falling. Turning down another possible path he noticed that the rain was quickly letting up which to him was quite unusual and unsettling at the same time. Continuing to drive along the rain soon stopped altogether and he found himself driving through two wrought metal gates and approaching....the haunted palace from the same legend. Surprised that he found himself here he pulled up to the the front doors, shut off his car, and got out, looking around and wondering how the palace had managed to stay together even though it looked like it was about ready to fall apart at any moment. Walking up to the giant doors he knocked a few times and called out, "H-hello? Is anyone there? I'm afraid that I've gotten myself lost in the storm and I need a place to stay for the night. I swear I'll be gone first thing in the morning so as not to disturb you any further."

     Waiting for a few moments to see if anybody had heard him he then remembered that it was supposedly abandoned and figured that there was nobody around to hear his request. Turning around he was about to head back to his car when suddenly he heard a giant creak behind him and whipping back around he watched in shock as the doors mysteriously opened without seeing anyone inside. Freaked out about that a bit Spyro hesitantly walked inside and looked around, watching as the lights in the hall dimmed on showing the grandeur that the interior architecture once held. As he marveled at it the doors swung shut behind him, making him gasp in jump in fright at the sound of it. Looking behind him he tried to calm himself down then up ahead another door creaked open letting the light from the inside of the room shine out grabbing his attention.

     Trying to understand what was going on Spyro slowly approached the doorway, fearing what might be lying inside, he carefully peered inside and to his surprise it was a dining hall with a table set with a feast for one. Completely shocked by it he entered and walked over to the head of the table where the feast was set and sat down, marveling at the spread before him. Looking around he hesitantly called out, "Uh, thank you kind host for a most wonderful meal that you've provided for me. I'm truly grateful for it." Getting himself settled he began eating his meal and a short time later had eaten almost every bite. Feeling quite content he wiped his mouth, got up, and walked out of the dining hall getting rather curious as to what else the palace might be hiding. As he walked around he felt a strange force seeming to guide him around until he reached another door and stepped in, finding himself in a exquisite bedroom that was befitting a king. Amazed by it he suddenly felt himself growing very sleepy he crawled underneath the covers of the four-poster bed and getting himself comfortable he was asleep a few moments later, sleeping better than he had ever had before.

     Early the next morning Spyro awoke feeling very rested and ready to take on the day. Leaning up and stretching a bit he looked down and noticed that his clothes had mysteriously been taken off and replaced with a set of nightclothes and his regular clothes were set at the foot of the bed washed and ready to wear again. Surprised once more, wondering how all this was even possible, he got up and got himself dressed and wandered back down to the dining hall where he found that a hot breakfast was waiting for him once he had gotten up. Grateful to his mysterious host once more he sat down and thanked him before eating everything set out before him and loving every bit of it. Satisfied with his meal he got up and noticed that there were a set of doors opened behind him and walking through them he found himself walking out into the most beautiful garden he had ever seen in his life, seeming to be untouched by the deterioration of the palace and by any sort of bad weather that might have hit the area. Walking around he was amazed by all the different flowers that grew around the place and the magnificent fountains that held some of the most amazing sculptures he had ever seen. Rounding around one bush full of bright pink flowers he saw to his great delight that there was a giant bush filled with nothing but pristine lunar roses in full bloom and was so relieved that he was able to bring back what Minerva had asked of him. Walking over to it he looked it over with great scrutiny for a few long moments and finally found the one he wanted to take back to Minerva. Reaching out he took hold of the stem and judging the right length to break it off at he found a suitable spot and bent it forward, breaking it off of the bush.

     And at that moment a monstrous howl was heard, scaring the wits out of Spyro as he felt his stomach lurch in terror. A terrifying growl coming right after that he watched as a figure leaped out and over the bush and land before him, standing on his hind legs and rising up over him. Watching it happened Spyro was horrified to see that it was a wirewolf with glowing red optics, a ghastly sharp-toothed muzzle, and razor sharp claws as well as wearing a green collared cape that seemed to only add to his terrifying appearance. Continuing to angrily growl at Spyro the wirewolf accused, "How dare you try to steal one of my prized lunar roses! After all I did to let you spend the night and gave you food so you wouldn't starve! If you think that this is how you're going to repay my hospitality you've got another thing coming! The only way that you can repay it now is with your death!"

     Quickly rising his flexed claws and ready to strike Spyro down the scientist cried out while holding his arms up to defend himself, "No, please! I swear I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to pick them! My god daughter Minerva requested one for her garden and I had such a hard time trying to find one I just saw the opportunity without thinking clearly and asking you if it was alright. Please, please spare my life so that I can be there for her and my other daughter Bonnie. Please, they need me!!"

     Just as he was about to bring his paw down the wirewolf stopped himself when he heard Spyro mention his daughter and how she wanted the rose for her garden he pulled himself back and still glaring at Spyro he asked, "Your god daughter? Tell me is she.....beautiful by any chance?"

     "Yes, yes she is," Spyro agreed, nodding feverishly at the same time. "She has a natural beauty like no other but she favors the beauty found on the inside of others than what they look like on the outside. She has a heart of true gold and nothing will ever change that."

     His optics slitting ever so the wirewolf considered this for a few moments, at the same time unable to help a small glimmer of hope that this might finally be the chance he had waiting for for a long, long time to break the curse he had to suffer through for so long. But he also knew that there was still that big chance that this Minerva would take one look at him and run off in terror by his ugly looks leaving him all alone once more and dooming him to be a wirewolf for all of time.

     Deciding to take a chance he stood straight up to his full height and said to Spyro, "Very well then. As punishment for taking something of mine it only seems fitting that I take something of yours. You will bring me your god daughter in three days and she will take your place here at my palace. But if you do not return in those three days I will hunt you down and destroy your entire family into space dust. Do you understand?"

     Nodding as hard as he possibly could Spyro agreed, "Yes, I understand! I promise to be back in three days with Minerva, I swear! I swear!"

     "Good, now go! Take the rose with you as part of your agreement to return here with your god daughter! And remember, you have three days! Bring her here or else you all will suffer the consequences!"

     Frightened once more Spyro scrambled away back through the dining hall, through the main hall, and out the front doors clamboring into his car and taking off at almost top speeds as he drove past the gates and into the forest. Passing through several twists and turns he suddenly found himself on the right road that led back to his city and sped faster until he reached the city limits and slowed down, trying to keep himself calm and collected as he drove through the streets. Finally reaching his block he felt his heart quickly filling with dread with what he had to tell Minerva and how his mistake might cost her her life for real this time around.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro heads home to explain what happens and Minerva agrees to take his place as the wirewolf's prisoner.

     Pulling up to the house Spyro's dread quickly grew deeper as he watched Bonnie and Minerva come running out of the house when they saw him pull up outside. Swallowing the giant lump that had formed in his throat Spyro figured that it was now or never and got out of the car, pulling out several bags with him. As they ran up to him Bonnie flung her arms around him saying, "Oh Daddy, you're finally home! Are those the new clothes you got me?"

     "Yes my little Bon Bon, they are," Spyro answered in a happy voice that was sounded somewhat forced. "I made sure to get the ones that you would absolutely love to wear."

     Squealing in joy Bonnie quickly took the bags from her father and headed into the house to see what he had gotten for her. Watching her go by Minerva lightly chuckled then going over and giving him a gentle hug she said, "I'm so happy that you've returned safe and sound. I hope your trip wasn't too much trouble for you."

     "Oh no, no not at all. I was able to get the project back on track and getting it progressed to where it should be."

     "That's wonderful!," Minerva replied happily. "At least your colleague will be able to get his work done and hopefully make an important advancement to science."

     Nodding in agreement with her while trying to keep a straight face Spyro knew that he couldn't keep up his charade for too much longer before Minerva caught onto it and asked him what wrong with him. Lightly sighing through his nose he pulled out the lunar rose out of his pocket, still in pristine condition, and holding it up he said, "I also managed to find the lunar rose you had asked for."

     Her optics lighting up in joy she gently took it from him and admiring it Minerva thanked him, "Oh Spyro, this is beautiful! It's more amazing than I ever thought it would be? How in the world did you find it in such a wonderful condition as it is?"

     Sighing once more Spyro guided her back into the house he answered, "I'm afraid that's where things get a bit...complicated on how I found it. Once we get inside I'll tell you how I found it and the terrible price I have to pay in order to keep it.

     Once the two were inside and calling Bonnie into the living room so that she could hear it as well Spyro recounted his tale of what happened to him at the palace and how he had made his deal with the monstrous wirewolf in order to keep from losing his life. Absolutely shocked by that Bonnie glared at Minerva and said, "You know that this is all your fault, you know! You had to go and ask for that stupid rose and it almost cost my dad his life! And since it is your fault you should go in Daddy's place and die at the wirewolf's hand...or paw, or whatever!"

     "Now Bonnie, let's be reasonable about all of this," Spyro said, hoping to calm her down. "I'm sure that we can figure out some way to appease him without having Minerva go to him and lose her life for real this time around. She's already suffered enough through what she's just gone through I don't want her to go through anymore terrible ordeals."

     Already making up her mind about things, knowing that she had to go, Minerva piped up and said, "No Spyro, she's right. I was the one that wanted the rose in the first place and if I hadn't asked you to get it for me you wouldn't have to go through that ordeal in the first place."

     "No, I absolutely forbid it! Your family almost lost you the first time when you went through your accident and I can't bear to tell them that they lost you for good this time around because of a mistake that I made. I can't do it!"

     "Spyro, listen to me," Minerva countered, quickly growing determined about getting her point across. "I know that what I've just been through is more trauma than anyone should ever go through but I've come out of it stronger and better than I ever been before. However, there might be a chance that he might not even kill me at all. We have to take that chance and see what comes out of all of this. I know that I'm willing to take that chance, are you?"

     Looking at her and listening to what she had to say Spyro saw the familiar look of determination in her optics and knew that she had really made up her mind about this. And he knew that once she had settled her mind on something it was hard for her to change her mind about it. Sighing through his nose he thought for a few moments and slowly nodded in agreement he took her hand and said, "Alright. I know that there's no changing your mind once you've made it up. It's just....it's going to be quiet without you here to help me in the lab and making things so cheery and bright."

     Nodding in agreement with that Minerva got up and said, "Well I better go gather my things so that we can be off as soon as possible. I'm sure that making him wait will only making him angrier than what he was before." Walking up and heading upstairs she started to feel a bit of sadness creep into her heart at what she was doing but at the same time she knew that what she was doing was the right thing to do so that Spyro and Bonnie would still have each other to rely on and keep their family intact.

     Later on that afternoon after getting her things packed into the car Minerva and Spyro climbed in and took off for the palace, saying their goodbyes to Bonnie before they left. As she watched them leave Bonnie got a sly grin on her face and she muttered under her breath, "Now that Minerva's going off to meet her fate that means Warp's going to be all mine and this time no cyborg is going to get in my way."

     As they drove through the city and entered the forest the conversation between Spyro and Minerva was minimal at best. The only time that they really spoke was when Spyro kept apologizing for what he had done and Minerva reassuring him that everything was going to be alright and that it wasn't his fault for all of this happening. When dusk had fallen they were pulling pass the gates of the palace and seeing it for the first time Minerva was awestruck by it and wondered how it looked like before it had become so worn out like it was. Pulling up to the front doors Spyro parked the car and got out, getting Minerva's things while she came around and continued to marvel at the castle. As Spyro joined her with her things the wirewolf's voice called out, somehow knowing that they were there, "I see that you have heeded my warning well, old man. You have brought your god daughter as instructed."

     The voice then seeming to turn to her it asked Minerva, "Have you come of your own free will, young miss?"

     "Yes, I have," Minerva answered confidently while holding up the picked lunar rose. "I've come to take my godfather's place so that he can stay alive for his daughter, my god sister. They both mean the world to each other and for them to be separated over something like this I couldn't bear to let it happen."

     A silence falling around them for a few moments the doors opened with the familiar loud creak and a robot guard appeared through them, walking over to the two and taking Minerva things then walking back inside. Watching that happen the wirewolf's voice appeared once more, "Very well, then. My guard will take care of your things so that you two may say your goodbyes for it will be a long, long time before you two see each other once again."

     The two nodding in agreement Spyro pulled Minerva into a lasting hug, telling her that he will miss her very much and would think of her often. Telling him that she would miss him as well Minerva asked him not to tell her folks about this so that they wouldn't have to worry about anything like they had been for such a long time now. Nodding in agreement Spyro pulled away and got into his car, waving goodbye one last time as he drove around the courtyard and passed through the gates into the coming darkness. Waving goodbye to him as well Minerva watched as the car disappeared feeling a few tears streaming from her optics at how much she already missed him.

     Feeling that it was time for her to head inside she slowly walked passed the open doors, feeling them close behind her with a gentle creak to them. Looking around the main hall her attention was slightly distracted by the intricate designs the architecture had and how the decor had been carefully matched to go with it as the lights came up. As she continued to look around the wirewolf's voice called out to her, "I must thank you for coming to stay with me. With you being here it'll make my loneliness a bit more bearable to deal with."

     Surprised by his voice Minerva snapped out of her thoughts and called back, "Loneliness? But that robot guard....."

     "Yes, but he and the others around here are just the servants who obey my commands. I've had no one here that I can just talk to and enjoy their company. It's been like that for years and years."

     Getting curious as to what this wirewolf looked Minerva put on a brave front and asked while she turned to look around, "Can...can you come out and show me what you look like? I...I want to know."

     Not expecting her to outright ask that the wirewolf knew that he had to or else she might become persistent in her inquiry and try to find him out. Swallowing a few times he stepped out of his hiding place when her back was turned for a moment and said, "If you so wish it to be. Anything your heart desires here shall be granted on my behalf."

     Hearing his movement as he came out Minerva turned to see who he was and was instantly shocked by what she saw, gasping a bit in fright at the same time. Knowing that that was going to happen the wirewolf turned away and said in a saddened voice, "I know. I know that I'm absolutely horrible to look at and you should be afraid of me. So many others have been, including your godfather, and they've all run away in absolute fear."

     "Please, I'm so sorry for being afraid of you. I really didn't want you to feel that way at all. I do agree that the first time seeing you I was afraid and I still am but I don't want to show it and make you feel even more uncomfortable then what you are now."

     Facing her once more the wirewolf's face showed his surprise at that and feeling his sadness ebb away just a bit at that he returned, "Your godfather was right. You do have a heart made of the purest gold and I admire you for that." Then getting a good look at her he inquired, "If...if you don't me saying this you look more....robotic then I expected you to look like."

     Looking down at herself Minerva heaved a bit of a sigh and replied, "Yeah, I know. My looks haven't been that great as of late. Being turned into a cyborg can certainly do that to you."

     Surprised by that the wirewolf picked up on how she heaved the sigh and understanding it he replied, "Oh, I...I see. Well I won't press you on how it happened, not until you feel comfortable enough to tell me. Though...I think your looks suit you very well for your kind and caring heart."

     Her gaze going wide at that Minerva could feel her cheeks burning just a bit and pushing a bit of her hair behind her ear she replied, "O-oh, th-thank you. Thank you very much."

     Nodding to her the wirewolf beckoned her to follow him as he led her over to the dining hall and opening the door for her she saw that there was a feast waiting for her like what happened to Spyro the night before. Amazed like he was she walked over to it with the wirewolf close behind and watching him pull out the chair for her she nodded her thanks and sat down as he pushed the seat in for her. Looking over everything that was made she said, "This all looks so good. I can't decide what to start with."

     "If you would like I can have your favorite dish made for you as well." Walking forward a bit the wirewolf explained, "Now that you're here you are the true mistress of the palace and anything you wish for will be given to you without a moment's hesitation."

     "Oh my......well, thank you," Minerva said, a bit shocked from that. "And please don't worry about the food. What's been prepared will do just fine. Whoever cooked it did an amazing job and my compliments to that person."

     As she began to eat the wirewolf nodded and said, "Yes, he is. His name is Cosmo and he is the finest cook in the entire universe. I will be sure to give him your compliments when I see him next."

     Mumbling a thank you through a bit of food Minerva smiled happily at that and continued to eat until she couldn't eat no more. In the meantime the wirewolf had made himself comfortable in front of the fireplace, waiting patiently as she ate her meal. Once he saw that she was finished he got up, pulled the seat back for her, and led her out of the dining hall and up a flight of stairs to the second floor and to a set of intricate double doors and showing her inside the exquisite bedroom he said, "Here is your room while you're staying here. I hope it's to you're liking but if it isn't please let me know and I can get you a better one."

     "No, no, this is absolutely wonderful!" Looking around the room with an amazed look in her optics she looked back and said, "Thank you so much. It's truly more than I ever imagined."

     "You're welcome. If you need anything else the rest of the night please let one of the servants know and they will get it for you. I must be off for the night but I will see you for your breakfast in the morning. Good night, Minerva."

     Watching him close the door behind him she returned, "Good night," then as the door closed she continued to look around, heading over to the giant wardrobe and opening it up she gasped in surprise as she saw that it was filled with fashions straight from her homeworld that she had never seen before. Then going over to the vanity she saw that there were jewels of all kinds and an immensive array of accessories that glittered in the light. Feeling truly grateful for all of this Minerva softly said to the air, "Oh kind wirewolf thank you for everything that you've given me to make my stay more comfortable. Thank you."

     Going over to the balcony she stepped out and saw the immense garden below she was awed by it then thinking of the garden she was making back at Spyro's house the thought of Spyro crossed her mind and she broke down once more, falling to her knees as she wept for the fact that she would probably never see him again. Crying for some time she finally stopped and drying her optics she got up, went over to where her stuff was at she pulled out her nightclothes and got herself ready for bed. Once she was ready she climbed underneath the covers of the four poster bed, made herself comfortable, and was soon asleep finding that she was sleeping better than she ever had since the accident.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she sleeps Minerva receives a strange dream and an unexpected proposal that leads to a rather surprising beginning of a friendship.

     While she soundly slept Minerva's dreams were of her memories of the times she spent with Spyro and Bonnie, giving her comfort and hope that she would see them again soon. Then something strange happened and suddenly she found herself sitting in a beautiful garden surrounded by dozens and dozens of blooming lunar roses. Amazed by the sight of the them she got up from the bench she was sitting on and admiring them suddenly a voice behind her said, "If you wished to be blessed with true happiness and a love stronger than death you must find the man within the beast and set him free with an admiration of true love."

     Gasping in surprise Minerva turned around to see who it was behind her and was shocked to see that it was a man with beautiful tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and wearing an outfit made for the regality of a prince. Watching him lean against a tree with his arms crossed and giving her a warm and endearing smile she couldn't help feel that there was a strange connection to him and that she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place where it was. Gently stepping closer to him she said in a soft voice, "Y-yes, I will. I promise. If it means saving someone from a terrible fate then I'll do everything I can to save that person." Stopping when she was right in front of him she asked, "Who...who are you? I feel like....I've seen you somewhere before but I can't place where I have though."

     Chuckling a bit and his smile turning into a playful smirk the man answered, "You'll know soon enough, once you find the man within the beast and set him free with your admiration of true love."

     Turning away and walking behind the tree, leaving Minerva stumped by the riddle, she went after him saying, "Please, wait!," then as she reached the other side of the tree she was met with a bright light and she awoke, shooting up in surprise and finding herself back in her room in the palace, taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself down from what she had just experienced. Looking around a bit she leaned back down and when she felt ready she fell back asleep, her vision filled with the image of the young man she had just seen in the dream smiling the same and making her feel comforted and relaxed, able to sleep once more.

     The next morning as the sun began to shine into her room Minerva woke up feeling refreshed and filled with a purpose that she couldn't describe. Until she remembered the promise she made in the dream and knew what her purpose was now. In order to see that young man again she had to find the man within the beast and set him free with a admiration of true love. Only....she had no idea how to even accomplish that. But she knew that when she saw it she would be able to figure it out and she would be able to see the young man in real life. Deciding to get up and get dressed she got out of bed and headed over to the wardrobe, looking through the selections until she picked out a pastel pink one shoulder unitard with a beautiful open pastel purple skirt attached to it, a pair of white winged boots, pastel green armbands, and white triangular wristbands. Then heading over to the vanity she brushed the tangles out of her hair then picked out a matching set of clips with diamond stars attached to it and set them on the sides of her head. Going over to the full sized mirror to see herself she was absolutely amazed by how she looked and for just a moment she felt like she was a glamourous princess. Sighing happily she made her way downstairs and to the dining hall where, as she expected, she found a wonderful breakfast waiting for her to eat. Smiling happily she sat down and as she began to eat the wirewolf had entered, lost in his thoughts for a bit until he saw Minerva sitting down at the table. His optics growing wide at the site of her he straightened his posture and walked over to her, saying, "Good...good morning Minerva. You...look wonderful today."

     "Oh, thank you. When I opened up the wardrobe to see what was inside I was so surprised to find that it was filled with clothes straight from my home world of Spiritos Prime. It was like I was back home once again and I had gone on a grand shopping spree."

     Nodding at that the wirewolf replied, "Of course. That wardrobe has a particular....function to it that I can never seem to figure out. It's like it has a sense of where you're from and it can materialize any piece of clothing from that world. When you walked into your room last night it must have sensed your presence and produced the clothes before you opened it."

     Getting a thoughtful look on her face about it she nodded in return and said, "Hmm, there is some logic to that. There must be some sort of analyzing matrix in its software that can do that. I might have to look into that and see how it works exactly."

     After that the two were silent for a short time while Minerva continued to eat and slowly building up his nerve the wirewolf slowly got closer and asked hesitantly, "Um....Min-Minerva, would you....would you m-marry me?"

     Suddenly shocked by what he asked Minerva almost choked on the bite of food she was eating, dropping her fork at the same time, and tried to get her throat cleared so she could speak. Once she was able to swallow her food she looked at him with a shocked look and said. "I....I can't." Quickly catching herself she added, "Not...not because your looks but for the fact that we just met last night and that we hardly know anything about each other. I'm....I'm sorry."

     Feeling humiliated at being turned down the wirewolf turned away and muttered in a sad voice, "I understand. I guess I was just being a fool anyhow for asking." Falling to all fours he let out an anguished howl and ran out of the room. Feeling an unsure sting of pain go through her heart at that Minerva got up from her seat and ran after him, calling, "Please, wait," then stopped as she remembered saying the exact same thing in her dream. Remembering where she was in the dream she got an idea on where to find him. Finding her way out to the back of the castle and into the immense garden she went to go look for the same tree the young man had leaned against and finding it a few minutes later she carefully went around it and found the wirewolf sitting on the bench in a saddened state with his ears drooped muttering over and over again, "I'll never be free....I'll never be free....I'll never be free....."

     Almost at tears at hearing him say that Minerva stepped out a bit further and called out, "Wirewolf?......"

     The sound of her voice breaking him out of his stupor the wirewolf quickly turned and leaped to the ground letting out a snarl of fury at the same time as he started stalking towards her. Letting out a shout of fright Minerva accidentally tripped over her feet backwards and landed on the ground saying, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

     Catching himself before he did something terrible the wirewolf backed off and said, "No please, I'm the one who should be sorry for scaring you like that. I can't help being what I am and how my instincts can get the better of me."

     Getting herself situated so that she was kneeling down she replied, "Of course, I understand. It was just an accident that couldn't be prevented." Then clasping her hands together she asked, "Can you forgive me for turning you down? It's just.....I want to marry the one that will make me smile every day through the thick and thin, make me feel truly special no matter what I might look like or how I'm feeling, and...will love me despite the fact that I'm....I'm a cyborg."

     Walking over to her and sitting down in front of her the wirewolf responded, "Yes....yes, I forgive you. However it was wrong to me to ask you when we only just met. I just....I just didn't want to be alone anymore with someone...who wasn't employed to serve me."

     Feeling another sting of pain go through her heart for him Minerva gently reached up and tentatively placed her hand on top of his head and starting to scratch him behind his ears she asked with a warm smile, "Then maybe we can take things easy and just be friends for now, alright?"

     "Of course. As I said last night anything your heart desires will be granted and if you wish for me to be your friend.....then I will be your friend...."

     Really enjoying Minerva scratching him behind his ears the wirewolf sighed happily and leaned into it, wanting more. Lightly laughing in her throat at that Minerva continued to scratch him behind his ears and started feeling much better. Just then the wirewolf's precise hearing picked up the scurrying of a squirrel as it skittered down the side of the tree to the ground, looking around a few times before bounding across the grass. Feeling his instincts kick in again he sprung after it, passing by Minerva at an incredible speed that left her flustered a bit, and chased it around until it ran up another tree and tried to chase after it, barking all the while. Watching it happen Minerva was clearly surprised by it and trying to get herself back together she watched as he tried to get up the other tree to get the squirrel she started to laugh out loud at the sight. Hearing that the wirewolf stopped barking and looked back at her with a curious look and quieting down she replied a bit bashfully, "Heh heh, I'm sorry. I really couldn't help myself."

     Deciding to leave the squirrel alone for now he walked away from the tree and pointed out,"As I said I can't help when my instincts kick in. I'm basically a mechanical canine here. It's pretty much standard issue."

     Trying her best not to laugh again Minerva nodded and continued to smile about the whole thing. Seeing that the wirewolf couldn't help but smile himself at how he had managed to make her smile and how happy he had been right at that moment, feeling that things might finally be turning around for the better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks pass and after receiving another strange dream Minerva is attacked and saved by the wirewolf but he is injured and by getting it repaired he learns how she became a cyborg. At the same time the vampire learns of what is going on and makes a plan to ensure that he gets what he wants.

     Since that day several weeks had passed and in that time Minerva and the wirewolf would spend the days walking the gardens together and sharing meals together, talking with each other and getting to know one another better as friends. However, due to the curse, the wirewolf was forced to be vague about a lot of things including his past and he couldn't explain why. Feeling bad that he couldn't Minerva also felt curious about why this was so. Several possibilities popped into her head, such as having several corruptions in his mental hard drive or there was some sort of virus in his system. However like he didn't press about asking how she became a cyborg she wouldn't press him about this. Fair was fair in her opinion. Of course there were times that the wirewolf had to leave her alone which she was perfectly fine with since she understood that he had instincts that he had to follow and couldn't ignore them. So when she was alone she would spend her time tending the gardens, pruning and cleaning them up so that they looked better than the state they were in before and have a better chance to thrive and live. During this time Minerva hadn't had a single dream about the young man and had almost forgotten about him with how she was having a wonderful time getting to know the wirewolf. That was until one night when she was fast asleep she her dreams gave way to the immense garden once more and was surprised that she was here once more. Quickly looking around for the young man she saw him up ahead near the opening in the hedge she saw him smile at her and head through the opening. Wondering where he was going she chased after him, running through the opening and following the path to where it ended finding the young man standing next to a bush of lunar roses with an apparent hole where a rose was supposed to be. Wondering why he brought her here the young man asked her, "It's good to see you again. Do you by chance remember the promise you made the last time we saw each other?"

     "Yes, I do. It's just.....I really don't know how to go about....accomplishing it," Minerva replied, feeling unsure of how to answer him.

     Giving her a comforting smile he nodded in understanding and said to her, "Here, let me give you a helping hand on what you need to do." Gesturing to the bush beside him he continued, "I think you can start by mending what's been broken by restoring what's been taken from it."

     Confused once more she asked, "Wait, what? What do you mean by that?"

     Letting out a soft chuckle he walked over to her and taking her hands he replied, "Trust me you'll know it when you see it. You'll know it when you see it....."

     Hearing him repeat that over and over again the dream faded away and Minerva woke up, breathing heavily to calm herself down again. Falling back against the bed she tried to figure out what all of that meant she soon drifted back off to sleep, still hearing his words ringing in her head like they were some sort of strange lullaby. The next morning as she got herself dressed for the day Minerva finished brushing her hair and setting her brush down she happened to glance over at the rose that Spyro had taken for her. Picking it up and staring at it her memory of the hole in the rose bush flashed across her vision and suddenly the young man's words rang through her head again and it all made it sense. Knowing what she had to do she ran out of the room, stopped to get a few things she needed, and headed into the garden going straight for the opening in the hedge. Once she passed through it she followed the path she remembered from her dream and found the bush at the end of it. Glancing at the hole she looked at the rose in her hand, prayed that this was going to work, and stepped up to the bush ready to get to work.

     But just as she got close enough to it out of nowhere a large, black robotic raven with gruesome claws and bright red optics burst out from behind it, letting out a terrible shriek as it flew right at her. Screaming in absolute fright Minerva turned and ran away as fast as she possibly could, dropping what was in her hands at the same time, while the raven tried to claw and scratch at her with its terrible talons. Meanwhile, the wirewolf was waiting in the dining room waiting for Minerva to arrive and wonder what was taking her so long he headed out to go up to her room when the sound the shriek of the raven and Minerva's frightened scream caught his hearing and ran out to the garden on all fours, hoping to reach Minerva in time. As he ran through the garden he saw what was happening and feeling his anger overcome him he let out a furious howl and launched himself at the raven tackling it to the ground and fighting against it. Continuing to try to evade the raven Minerva heard the wirewolf's howl and looking behind her she gasped in fright as she watched him tackle the raven to the ground and fight with it. The two going at it for several agonizing minutes the raven looked like it had enough and broke away, flying off into the sky and letting out another ear-piercing shriek as it disappeared. So glad that the ordeal was over with she walked over the wirewolf as it was getting up with a pained look and said, "Oh Wirewolf thank you! Thank you so much! If you hadn't shown up just in the nick of time like you did I might have been....."  
  
     Unable to finish her sentence she looked down at the wirewolf's right arm and saw that there was a few scratches in it that were giving off sparks of electricity. Gasping in shock she said, "Oh no, look! You've been hurt by that awful raven!"  
  
     Looking down at his arm and seeing the scratches the pain from it finally hit the wirewolf and he doubled over slightly in pain, grabbing his injured arm at the same time. Feeling her heart break at that Minerva walked closer and said, "Please, let me help you fix that!"  
  
     "N-no! I...I can get this on my own! I don't want to make you worry!"  
  
     Wanting to help him no matter what he said Minerva reached out and placing her hand on his paw she looked into his optics and said to him, "I want to help. I know I need to do to fix it so it won't hinder you and cause a bigger problem in the future. Please...."  
  
     Looking back into her bright blue optics and seeing the burning determination in them the wirewolf thought a few moments and finally relented replying, "....Alright. I trust you to know what you're doing."  
  
     Smiling at that Minerva nodded and helped him back inside the palace, asking the guard stationed at the door to bring the repair tools to the dining hall as fast as he could. Guiding him to the dining hall she sat him down next to her usual place and pushed the now cold breakfast aside to make room for her to work. At that moment the guard entered with the tools and taking them she got everything set up where she needed them to be then motioned for the wirewolf to give him his arm. Hesitantly giving it to her the wirewolf winced in pain a bit at the same time she gently set it down and got to work, expertly repairing the broken circuitry underneath the scratches before reforming the torn metal to weld it shut. Watching her work the wirewolf commented, "I have to admit you're really quite skilled at this. I should have trusted you to do this from the beginning."  
  
     "It's alright," Minerva said with a light smile as she continued. "It's a skill that I learned from the scientists so that in case I got caught in a predicament and I needed a quick fix until I reached any destination I was going to."  
  
     Seeing what she had meant by it he thought for a moment then he asked her, "If you don't mind me asking...how...how did you become a cyborg in the first place? If...if you don't want to answer it's...it's okay. I can understand that it's a....touchy subject for you."  
  
     Shaking her head Minerva looked up and replied, "No, no, it's okay. I'm...I'm ready to talk about it."

     Shifting things around a bit she started to weld the scratches shut and as she worked she explained, "Several months ago I was working with a scientist back home on Spiritos Prime when one of his experiments got a little...out of hand. He was a brilliant scientist, I can assure you, but he tended be a bit....scatterbrained sometimes when it came to keeping his chemicals organized. When it came time for him to add the most important one he accidentally grabbed the one right next to it without looking and....made quite the big bang to say the least. And that big bang was quick to set the entire lab on fire before we had a chance to get it under control. Seeing how fast it was spreading I knew that I had to get the scientist out of there and I did...at the cost of my own safety. After I got him out a blast of flame cut off my escape...and swept me up in its path. The heat was so intense....and the pain.....the pain was so bad that once I managed to escape I blacked out and I don't remember anything since."  
  
     Checking over her work so far and satisfied with it she worked on the last scratch and continued, "For the longest time I thought that I was doomed to exist in a black void, never to wake up again, but somehow I felt the urge to wake up and when I did I found myself in a room I didn't recognize....and that's when it hit me. I could feel that there was something very different about my body and and seeing that I was awake the doctors and scientists that worked together to save me told me what had happened and what they did to save me.... At first I couldn't believe what they were saying but when they got me up and showed me what I looked in the mirror I had no choice but to believe that it was true. However, I knew from that point that I couldn't let my new looks define me and that I needed to show others that it's truly what's on the inside that counts. So they started me on my physical therapy right away so that I could get used to my upgraded body and the new limbs they made for me and it took several months to me to get used to things. Even though I was getting used to how my body worked again I started to feel that some people saw me as an....amalgamation instead of me. So I decided to take a vacation to see my god father for a bit so that I could start to feel truly like myself again on a planet that didn't know what happen and would see me as what I am now. Then everything happened and the rest is history."  
  
     When she finished speaking she had finished her work and looking it over himself he saw that the welds were flush against the metal of his arm and almost as looked like they could be hardly seen. Rubbing his other paw against it he said, "Thank you. For this and for your story. I think I understand you better now then I have before." Reaching over and taking her hand in his he then said to her, "No matter what I will always see you as the kind, caring woman that I've gotten to known throughout all this time we've been together. You've changed my perspective on how to see things and I can't thank you enough for it."  
  
     Softly smiling at him Minerva nodded and replied, "You're welcome."  
  
     The two staring into each other optics for a few moments something flickered in the wirewolf's memory he asked her, "By the way, what were you doing out in the garden before that squawking pest attacked you?"  
  
     Remembering why she was out there Minerva smiled a bit more and leading the wirewolf back to the garden she replied, "Because I wanted to do something for you that needed to be done a long time ago."  
  
     Walking back to the bush she found where she had dropped her things and picked them up, making sure the rose wasn't damaged in the process. Going over to the hole in the bush she found the branch it was taken from and she got right to work splicing the rose back onto the branch by splitting the branch in half just a bit then tapered the end of the rose's stem and placed it between the split and secured everything with some twine and floral tape. Making sure that everything holding together she smiled and looked back at the wirewolf who had a surprised look on his face as he watched her work. Seeing that she was finished he asked her, "Why....why did you do that?"  
  
     "Because I wanted to mend what had been broken by restoring what had been taken from it and you. We can let it be a sign of our true friendship taking bloom from here on out."  
  
     Feeling truly happy at that the wirewolf smiled and said, "Thank you....thank you very much," at the same time feeling his growing love for her grow even stronger than before by her truly kind gesture.

* * *

     As for the raven once he escaped his fight with the wirewolf he took off to the forest expertly flying through the trees as it headed deep into the darkest reaches of the forest. Knowing the path through the darkness he reached a run down manor that had been long forgotten and flew threw the broken down doors, making its way to the study where the energy vampire was sitting in front of a fire made in the fireplace watching the flames flickering about. Sensing the raven approaching he held out his hand and feeling the raven land on it the vampire brought his arm to look at the raven and commanded, "Report, my loyal minion. Show me what you have seen."  
  
     The raven squawking in reply a small screen on its chest lit up and replayed everything that happened from surprising Minerva to it fighting the wirewolf and when it escaped. Watching everything with a discerning look the vampire rewound the video to the beginning, stopping it when a full image of Minerva could be seen he began to muse, "My my my, this is quite the interesting predicament. It seems as if the wirewolf might have found someone who might actually break my curse and put a stop to my plans. Tch, tch, tch, now I can't let that happen at all. I need to find a way to pull those two apart so that the wirewolf can continue to suffer as I take his planet for my own."  
  
     Thinking for a few moments he remembered hearing talk from the town about a young woman who matched Minerva's description who had spurned the affection of one of the lords in town and a plan quickly began to form in his head. Letting out a soft chuckle he mused again, "I do believe that I finally found the solution to all of my problems."  
  
     Looking at the raven he ordered, "I need you to fly ahead to the city and find the one named Warp Darkmatter for me. I will follow behind soon after so that I can prepare a suitable propisition for him that he simply can't refuse."  
  
     Squawing his agreement the raven took off and flew back out of the house and continuing to chuckle in satisfaction the vampire added, "And once he gets rid of the wirewolf he'll fall for the same fate. After all, if there's one thing I hate is competition."  
  
     Letting out a chaotic laugh he rose into the air and took off, gliding through the air and heading to the city filled with determination to finally see his wicked plans through and finally be the ruler he knew he was destined to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Warp he and the vampire strike up a deal to get rid of the wirewolf and 'rescue' Minerva from him, then having a recurring nightmare Minerva is comforted by the wirewolf who stays with her to help her get to sleep.

     Flying through the forest the raven reached an opening in the trees and soared up above the forest, making good time reaching the city limits just as the sun began to set for the evening. Circling around the raven scanned every inch of the streets looking for his target when he finally spotted Warp as he was walking down the street heading for a bar. Circling around once more the raven landed on the roof of the bar and sent out a single loud squawk that could only be heard by the vampire. Hearing where it came from the energy vampire appeared from the shadows with his hood drawn, looked around to see if anyone was watching, then made his way to the bar silently slipping in and stalking off to the shadows waiting for the right time to address the young lord. As for Warp he had spent the last few weeks trying to find out where Minerva had disappeared to after not seeing her around the first few days she had been gone. Going straight to Spyro and Bonnie to ask them first the two had to use every possible excuse in the book to keep him from finding out the truth every time he came to ask him. Especially since Spyro had to forbid Bonnie from saying a word to Warp since she was so infatuated with him.  
  
     Getting absolutely no luck with them for the next few weeks Warp decided to change tactics that night and headed to the bar hoping to find someone that either knew where she went or had seen where she had gone to. Heading in he started asking the patrons at each table if they knew anything about what happened to her but no one didn't know what happened either and couldn't offer any help to him whatsoever. Feeling sullen and forlorn at that point he ordered a drink and sat down at an open table, completely unsure of what to do and where to go from there. Seeing that the moment had come the vampire silently moved over and stealthily sliding into the open seat opposite Warp and said encouragingly, "I can help you find your lost friend. From what I've seen you seem....very worried about her and want to get her back safe and sound."

     Jumping in his seat and gasping in shock Warp looked over at the robot and said as he let out a deep breath to calm down, "Geez, what did you want to do, give me a heart attack with that as well?" Calming down enough he cleared his throat and asked, looking the robot over with an unsure glance, "So...how can you help me find Minerva, exactly?"  
  
     Chuckling a bit the vampire replied with a light smirk, "Oh, I didn't mean to do that. It's simply a function of my design I'm so quiet when I move around." Leaning back in his chair the vampire said to the second question, "Well, to put it in a way, I know a lot that goes on in this city; maybe even more than what the citizens truly know. I also know for a fact that the young woman you're so worried about actually turned down your affections for her. Just how bad did it feel to be embarrassed like that?"  
  
     Quickly feeling his anger spike at that Warp lowly snarled under his breath, "Watch it, tin can. Keep talking like that and you'll be a broken heap of metal on the floor ready for the scrap heap."  
  
     "Please, I never meant anything by that," the vampire replied, holding up his hands in a peaceful manner. "What I meant was that...perhaps she was...being forced to fall for another against her will?"  
  
     Getting suspicious about that Warp slit his eyes and lightly glared at the robot, asking him, "Just what are you talking about? Who would dare do such a thing to her?"  
  
     Leaning forward the vampire explained, "Well, in order to properly explain it, I need to tell you a little story. Deep in the forest there is a worn down castle and in this castle lives a terrible monster; a wirewolf with sharp, powerful jaws, glowing evil eyes, and a ravenous hunger that he can never seem to sate. This same creature dared to make a venture to the city limits, saw your friend, and knew immediately that he had to have her as his own. So that night he snuck into the city, found her walking down a street from an alley, and stole her away back to his refuge and has been keeping her there all this time, trying in vain to make her love him. Such a tragedy that no one saw this devastation and reported it."  
  
     Shaking in absolute rage as he listened to what the robot had said Warp said in a furious voice, "That beast has gone too far. He's going to suffer for taking Minerva against her will and away from me."

     Smirking in satisfaction the vampire suggested, "I agree. He must be punished for the wicked acts he has committed. Luckily I happen to know the path to the palace and I can lead you there so that you may exact the proper justice on him and see him pay."  
  
     "And what's in it for you? It's not like you're just doing this out of the goodness of your processor or something."  
  
     Holding a hand over his chest the vampire replied, "Only to see two people destined for each other be reunited in the bonds of true love and a monster finally be destroyed to harm no one else. That is what's in it for me. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
     Hearing that Warp thought things over and making a decision he said to the robot, "Alright, we have a deal. When can we go and get this taken care of so that we can save Minerva from a possibly terrible fate?"  
  
     "Patience my friend, patience," the vampire replied. "We must think logically about this. Pulling an outright assault on the palace might put your friend in great danger of the wirewolf's wrath at his refuge being attacked. We need a proper plan in order to extract her out of the line of fire and leave that creature wide open for the proper killing shot." Then getting an idea he said, "Might I suggest that since you're the one that has been wronged by that creature you go after him while I go and and get the young woman to safety and make sure that she's out of harm's way? That way it'll be you and you alone that will finish the beast off and even possibly save the city from might be a dire threat to all the lives here."  
  
     Liking the idea of that Warp nodded in agreement and said, "That just might work. And if Minerva sees me as the hero of the city, and of her own life, she might finally see that I am the man she's destined to be with. My friend I believe this is the start of a rather beautiful partnership."  
  
     Holding out his robotic hand the vampire took it and the two shook hands, the vampire smirking once more in satisfaction this time at seeing his plans take one more step to success.

* * *

      Later on that evening at the palace Minerva and the wirewolf were in the dining hall enjoying a meal together for a change, the two having been inseparable since the events that happened earlier that day. Once they finished their meal they went out to the garden for a moonlit walk, arm in arm, seeing how the lunar roses shined with their trademark glow. Wanting to see this for such a long time Minerva felt so happy and so at peace for the first time in the long time. Seeing the look on her face when she had seen the sight the wirewolf felt greatly at ease himself that she was so happy that he started to truly believe that he would soon be free from the horrible existence that he was in and finally return to the life he had before. Not even the familiar glimmer of doubt he always had about this could ruin this wonderful feeling for him. By the time that they reached the end of the path Minerva was growing very tired and seeing it in her eyes the wirewolf led her back into the castle and up to her room so that she could get some sleep. Arriving at the door Minerva said, "Oh that was such wonderful time. And to finally see the lunar roses glowing in the moonlight......it was an absolute dream come true that I've wanted to make happen for a long, long while."

     "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself," the wirewolf replied with a smile. "And to have a dream like that to keep you going through what you've been through and to finally see it come true is an achievement in itself."  
  
     Smiling happily at that Minerva said, "Thank you. And...to be honest....it was even more special seeing it with....with you."  
  
     Feeling surprised at that the wirewolf smiled more softly than before and he returned, "Thank you. To know that makes me feel like I'm on top of the world."  
  
     Enamored Minerva reached up and scratching him behind the ears she said, "I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning, my friend."  
  
     "Good night, Minerva. Sleep well and pleasant dreams."  
  
     Nodding in return Minerva went inside and closed the door, giving a wirewolf one more smile at the same time. Smiling in return went off to his private quarters as if everything was finally going to turn out right and his nightmare would finally be over. Leaning against the door after she closed it Minerva thought about everything that happened and coming to the part where the wirewolf had saved her from the horrible raven she felt that she had seen a new side to him that she never knew he had. Remembering the feeling of being protected from absolute harm for the second time she felt for the first time a feeling she had never experienced before and it was a feeling that she she didn't want to go away. Letting out a happy sigh she stood up and got herself dressed for bed, getting herself comfortable underneath the covers soon afterwards and fell into a deep sleep with a happy smile on her face.

     Several hours later Minerva was deeply dreaming when her mind started to dwell on the horrible memories of what happened in the accident, turning into a terrible nightmare. Seeing everything that had happened it got worse when the images of the fire filled her sleeping vision, causing her to feel her deep fear of fire that was caused by the accident. Feeling the flames beginning to consume her once more she began to moan in her sleep growing more and more afraid until the moment she was caught up in the flame flashed before her eyes and remembering how excruciating the pain was she started to cry out in the same pain she felt back then. Then when the pain finally escalated to when she had blacked out she scream so loud in absolute agony that she woke up and lurched forward looking absolutely terrified. Quickly pulling her knees to her chest she stared straight ahead trying everything to get the visions of the flames to fade from her mind. Hearing her scream from his quarters the wirewolf ran as fast as he could to Minerva's room, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, and burst through the door looking around with a concerned look. Finding nothing he looked at Minerva and seeing the state she was in he rushed right over to her and asked, "Minerva! What's wrong?! What happened?! Are you hurt or something?!"  
  
     Barely hearing what he asked her Minerva continued to stare ahead and softly mumbled, "The fire......the fire tried to get me again......it tried to get me again......"  
  
     Realizing that she had to have had a terrible nightmare about the accident the wirewolf felt his insides ache in grief for her and knew just what he had to do. Climbing onto the bed he sat partially behind and beside her and resting his head next to hers in comfort he said soothingly, "Shh, it's alright. The flames are gone and they aren't going to get you again. I swear they're not going to get you again."  
  
     Slowly hearing his voice break through her night terror Minerva finally snapped out of it, breathing heavily in relief as the ordeal was finally over. Letting out a few tears that had been threatening to break she turned her head slightly to look at the wirewolf she hugged his head and said, "Thank you so much for helping me. I can't believe that that horrible nightmare had to come back after I thought it finally went away a few months ago. Ever since the accident I developed a horrible fear of fire and for the first few months of my recovery that nightmare plagued me every time I tried to sleep. Thankfully I managed to get over it but...having it come back again......I don't want to have to go through that pain and devastation once more....."  
  
     Letting out a soft whine at that the wirewolf replied, "You're welcome. Believe me I can understand how that can be. I have nightmares as well of what happened to me that made me this way and I can't stand them anymore than you can't stand that one. So I know how awful the feeling is and how you don't want to relive that terror once more."  
  
     Surprised by that Minerva didn't know what to say but understanding that he knew what she was going through it was all that she needed to know. Hugging his head a bit tighter she softly replied, "Thank you...for understanding."  
  
     Lightly nodding his head the wirewolf wrapped an arm around her and held her close, comforting her the best that he could. Feeling it seep into her she slowly calmed down some more and relaxed, slowly but surely falling back asleep against the wirewolf.

     Not even realizing that she had fallen asleep against him the wirewolf looked down at her after a bit and seeing that she was he felt relieved that she was sleeping peacefully he slowly and gently set her back down against the bed, getting off so that he could pull the covers up over her and making her comfortable. Once he was done he was about to turn and walk out when he stopped himself and looked back at her, getting a nagging feeling that she might get the nightmare all over again. Making a decision he slowly climbed back onto the bed, settling himself so that he was near enough for her to cling onto in case the nightmare started happening again. Resting his head on one of the pillows he soon fell asleep, praying that Minerva's dreams would be much happier, she would be able to sleep through the rest of the night, and that things would be better for the both of them in the morning.


End file.
